


Wildflower Summers

by Amelie1906



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s, Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Homophobia, LGBT, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Sapphic, achilleans, background sapphic relationship, bi Hermione Granger, bi harry potter, demisexual, harry x oc - Freeform, little whinging, muggle, slowburn, ukschools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie1906/pseuds/Amelie1906
Summary: Harry’s friend of years slowly falls in love with him but harry’s a stupid, in denial smol bean.pretty much canon i guess 👍 (cursed child doesn't count). it's a harry x oc fanfiction :) dont be fooled this is EXTREMELY slow burn. like years. The OC's are Theodore Brightley, Leanne Thomas, Amber Harding and Joseph Rhodes. They're all muggles so... :) this is very gay so if you don't like that get your homophobic ass out of here. i don't own the characters those belong to jk rowling (😐) but i do own the OC's so 👍 set in the 1990s, like the booksalso the portrayal of uk schools is based on my school really... idek why it just is. so it is pretty realistic and most of them are really that crappy so yippee
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Cornflowers

**Author's Note:**

> sup i’m Amelie... enjoy xx
> 
> also please comment if you like it otherwise i’ll just delete it

(Theodore is 11 (17th November), Harry is 10 (31th July) in this chapter and their birthdays, well you know harry's)

9th June 1991

It was midday and the sun beat down upon their head. The light made Harry's black hair shine with a thousand different shades of gold. Theodore smiled to himself as his friend's head bent down staring at a deep purple cornflower, his face slightly darker and brow furrowed in concentration.

They were sitting in the middle of large meadow surrounded by tall grass and an assortment of beautiful wildflowers; cornflowers, poppys, daisies, marigolds, violets, forget me-nots. It was like a painting. The meadow was a haven for wildlife and you could hear the bees and butterflies flying around them, happy and busy, weaving throughout the flora. Theodore lay back propping himself up by his elbows and smiled in the June sun. 

Harry started giggling and he sat up confused and then he saw it. The cornflower in Harry's hand was now a bright yellow, then blue, then magenta and then a vibrant pink. He stared at his friend and whispered in disbelief, "Harry what did you just do? Was that magic?!" Harry laughed again and shuffled in front of Theodore before looking him straight in the eye and whispering, "I think so..." The boys both stared in disbelief at the flower still changing colour in Harry's hand. Harry lifted the flower and placed it behind Theodore's ear. Theodore glanced sideways, trying to look at his ear and failing, Harry saw this and laughed. "Don't worry, you look lovely!", Theodore blushed lightly at this and Harry laughed again before placing a light kiss on Theodore's forehead, "Keep it, it suits you!". Theodore blushed again at this and scolded himself in his head for always damn blushing. Harry laughed again, his cheeks getting darker from it and reached over to give Theodore a kiss on the nose this time. 

Theodore turned away and stared over the meadow and at the view, you could see over the entirety of Little Whinging from up here and it was probably the only nice place in a five mile radius. You could see the Dursley's house, looking the same as the other houses on Privet Drive, boring and cold.

He could feel Harry's eyes on him and could feel about a thousand butterflies in his stomach. Which in itself was weird because Harry was his best mate and you don't get butterflies from your best mate, but then again best friends don't kiss your forehead, or your nose. Or perhaps they do, he'd never really had any other friends other than Harry so he had nothing to compare their friendship too. But then again he was only eleven and had known Harry since they were five, so maybe that's what childhood friends did. Either way Theodore was confused and could still feel Harry's eyes on him so he turned around and sat cross-legged in front of Harry. 

"What do you think the magic thing means? Do you think it means you're a wizard!??", Theodore asked quietly. Harry laughed at this and Theodores face lit up. Harry replied,"I seriously doubt it, but don't tell the Dursley's, you know how they're about magic and anything 'unusual'." Harry's face looked crestfallen at this but continued,"I still don't get why they dislike me so much! I'm their nephew!! Uncle Vernon says it's because I look too much like my drunk of a father, AND I KNOW THEY ONLY THINK THAT BECAUSE HE WASN'T WHITE!! HELL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE WAS! WAS HE  
INDIAN OR SRI LANKAN I'VE NO IDEA, but I don't see how that's my fault!", he continued his face darkening by the second "Its not like I can change the fact that my father wasn't white though! If my mother can love him why can't they love me!," tears were building up in Harry's eyes now and he pushed them roughly away with the back of his hand, "And half the time they treat me like a slave! I hate it there and I hate them and I just want my parents but I can't have them! I can't! Because they died in a stupid car crash!". 

Theodore stared at his best friend, he hardly ever talked about his home, a shiver ran down his spine as they both looked up, the sky was now a deep, dark grey and all the flowers around them had wilted and drooped, it looked as though someone had dialled down the saturation on the world. 

Theodore looked back at Harry his mouth agape and whispered worriedly, "Harry! Harry?! Did you do that! Did you do that!!!??" Harry looked just as confused as he did and stared at Theodore before falling knee first onto the grass. Theodore knelt down beside him and cradled his friend as he cried into his shoulder. They were the same age and around the same height but at that moment Harry felt so small in his arms. They stayed like that, hugging each other until long after Harry had stopped crying and stared up at the sky, amazed, as everything turned back to normal. 

After another half an hour of silence just holding each other they made their way home down the hill. Harry took the cornflower out of Theodore's hair and placed it in his hands as the flower slowly turned back to a deep purple. Theodore smiled widely at Harry, his heart happy in his chest. 

Harry walked slowly down his road as he called back to Theodore, "See you at school Theo!" 

Before turning into the Dursley's driveway,  
the sun creating a small halo around his head and his hair shone in a thousand shades of familiar gold, his scar slightly shiny against his forehead. Theodore smiled to himself as he turned down his road to his house.  
-  
Years later and that cornflower still sat, pressed in a book on his bedside table. Theodore never read the book as it was one about birds and trees and he'd never really been interested in that but every night before he went to bed he'd open the book to page 115 and stare at the flower and would remember his best friend. 

He missed Harry greatly and hated that they only ever saw each other in the summer.


	2. secondary school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm he starts school (?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Theodore sat quietly in his room, staring at the ceiling and at the glow in the dark stars he'd stuck there when he was 8.   
He and Harry had done it together and it had taken them an entire day as they had mostly just jumped on the bed or made up space stories where they'd navigated the sky, made friends with Aliens and had to fight the alien 'dark lord' who'd tried killing them. Harry had described him as a pale bald guy in a black cloak and he'd been the reason Harry had his scar. He'd said it was more interesting than a car crash by far. They'd laughed a lot at that, not really understanding what either of them were actually talking about. At the end of the day they shut the curtains, turned of the light and curled up on Theodores bed and whispered about more adventures with the Dark Lord and his alien mob. They rushed through space together and laughed till they cried. 

They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms in the dark room, even though it had only just gone four. For some reason Harry spent a lot of time with Theodore and his widowed mother, he assumed that Petunia expected Theodore's mother to be a kind of free babysitting service, she was more than happy to oblige.

Theodore's mother, Coraline, who insisted everyone called her Cora as Coraline made her seem like a posh conservative and she was anything but, she was an open-minded, kind women who'd look after everyone and everything, especially plants. She worked in Horticulture but no one really knew exactly what it was. She also owned a small market stall which sold homemade soap and homemade candles with crystals and flowers. Theodore's house always smelt gorgeous and floral, like an explosion of different florals aromas each day.

Now Theodore lay on his bed and thought about that as a lavender scent wafted up from downstairs. Ah his mother must be making soap again. He wandered downstairs to watch his mother do it, sometimes she'd let him put the crystals and flowers on the finished bars. 

Slowly he made his way down the stairs, deep in thought. He was brought back to earth by the furry lump he tripped over on the last step. He cried out in pain as he landed on the floor as the cat fled, clearly traumatised. His mother came quickly and helped him up, she pulled him into a hug and led him into the kitchen where she was indeed making soap. He sat down and watched as she poured the liquid soap into the moulds. There was something calming about the slow pouring of the soap, it made him peaceful and at ease.

Ten minutes later his mother was adding some rose petals onto the top of another batch of soap. When there was a knock at the door and Theodore went to open it. At the door was Harry with a huge grin on his face. Theodore let Harry in as Harry looked ready to explode and before Theodore could ask why he started talking at around a thousand miles an hour, "You won't believe it Theo!! I got this letter! And you know how I never get any post right! And then Uncle Vernon took it off me but not before I saw who it was from! You see it said it on the envelope you see!! And it said it was from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!! How cool is that! And it was addressed to ME!! Like it said 'the cupboard under the stairs' and everything!! Oh imagine Theo if I am really a wizard! Imagine that! Oh and imagine if my parents were ones too! That would be so cool!! Oh did you get one Theo! And then we could go together!! Oh I wonder where it is! It's probably quite far away otherwise i'd have heard about it! Oh my gosh Theo this is amazing! Oh and I got Dudley's second bedroom! Isn't that amazing! My very own room!!", Harry collapsed onto the sofa in the living room, breathing heavily and Theodore couldn't blame him. That was one speech. But he was also very confused. He sat down beside Harry and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Harry wow! but what?"  
Harry laughed at this his eyes sparkling and Theodore felt those stupid butterflies again. Harry leant over and kissed Theodore lightly on the nose and hugged him. 

"I have no idea, Theo! They took the letter away.", Harry looked disappointed at this. Theodore squeezed him in their half hug. Cora walked in with a bar of new soap and two (what looked like hot chocolates) on a tray. Theo smiled at his mother as she set the tray down. Harry thanked her and sniffed the soap before placing it back on the tray. "Oh Harry dear it's nothing! I made a new batch! Give that to your Aunt dear! Now drink your hot chocolate, you need to calm down!", his mother said, Harry smiled at this and took his mug and so did Theodore. The warm, chocolate, milky mixture went down his throat in minutes. Soon enough he was warm and fuzzy all over, smiling calmly as Harry tentatively sipped his drink.  
-  
After that visit he didn't hear from Harry until around October and he was distraught. 

He'd just started year 7 at the local comprehensive school and had only made two friends, a feisty girl named Leanne and an equally feisty girl named Amber. 

He'd assumed she was named Amber because of her large amber eyes which contrasted with her warm dark skin and her deep brown or black (her hair was like Harry's, you could never tell) curly hair that framed her face perfectly. Leanne was slightly quieter than Amber but she'd punch anyone in your defence and swore all the time, she had chest length wavy brown hair, bangs, deep blue eyes and a splatter of freckles across her cheeks. They were both very nice and he enjoyed talking to them but they weren't at all like Harry, perhaps that was a good thing he thought as he sat down at lunch, he needed more friends and it would be weird if they were all the same. He passed a cherry coke to Amber and a carton of orange juice to Leanne and popped open his can of sprite. Taking a sip he sat back and let the fizzy liquid slide down his throat. The girls were talking about Margaret Thatcher and Section 28 and something about a speech, he wasn't really listening. Theodore asked what it was (he'd never really read about politics) and his jaw clenched when they explained it to him. "That's horrible!", Theodore exclaimed, anger boiling in his stomach. A boy in his class reached over from their seat and heckled cruelly, "Why do you care, you a poof!?"

(A/N: that's a slur in the u.k., please don't say it if ur not lgbtqia+ and even them :/)

Theodore's fist clenched as he answered, "Why do you care!"

"Ooh so you is a poof!"

"Oi you can't say that word ya know!"

"Why can't I! It's a free country innit."

"Well i'm afraid to inform you it isn't a free country in the slightest, so do your research and leave me alone!"

Theodore turned back around and took a bite out of his sandwich, he was surprisingly calm. His classmates all stared at him wide eyed, he looked pointedly at Amber and Leanne, thoroughly confused again.   
They laughed good naturedly and Amber said, "If you hadn't noticed mate, this is like a tory haven! So our 'radical' thinking is gonna shock 'em a bit.", she paused and frowned as she took a sip of her cherry coke,"Oi Leanne what did ya say it was called when you liked both boys n girls?"

"Oh, bisexual or bi. Yeh, you it?"

"I think so, butterflies 'n all that when I see a pretty girl and shit.", she replied bluntly before taking a bite out of her mars bar.

"K that's cool! It's complicated for me, never had any fucking friends did I! No idea what the fuck happens when you get a fucking crush! Gaw why'd it have to be so fucking confusing.", Leanne said as she doodled on the table.   
She really did swear a lot Theo thought to himself.  
They looked up at Theodore as Amber said, "What bout you Theo? Boys or girls or both? Or neither."

Theo stared at them and thought back to the butterflies, "I dunno when i'll ever see him again! He kinda disappeared, got into a school far away.", the girls looked at him with sorry expressions before Leanne piped up saying, 

"Was it that one with the scar on 'is forehead? You know Amber the one we saw at the park in the summer! He wasn't at our school was 'e?", Amber nodded at her as she chewed her mars bar.

That evening Theodore got home in a good mood, he hadn't got an egg to the head today so that was good. He picked up the letters from the mat and sifted through them on his way to the kitchen table. He put his bag on the floor by his seat and sat on the oak chair facing the window. He got to the end of the letters and he saw one that had Harry's scrawny handwriting on it. The butterflies returned as Theodore ripped open the envelope open and began to read.

Hi Theo,  
Sorry I haven't written yet but i've been surprisingly busy, busier than i'd thought i'd be anyway. Anywho sorry for not saying goodbye properly I didn't really have much time. Turns out it is a school for wizards! How cool is that! It's really weird! Turned out my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort (i know talk about dramatic) and I survived with my scar. How weird is that. Turns out I knew literally nothing about my parents but the seemed really cool and they went here too!! I joined the Gryffindor (my house) quidditch (a game played on BROOMSTICKS) team and apparently i'm the youngest seeker in a century A CENTURY!! I made a new friend and his name is Ron Weasley! He's got ginger hair and a pet rat! He has SIX siblings!! I sent this by owl which may seem a bit weird but her name is Hedwig. If you want to reply just give her some cereal and water and then give her the letter. You can stroke her if you want! Miss you so much! Hope you're having fun at school! I bet you've made a million friends.  
Lots of Love,  
Harry xx  
P.S Ron's next to me for some reason and wanted to write something   
Hey Harry's friend he talks about you all the time! How are you? I'm Ron Weasley nice to meet you! My dad wants to know what a fellytone is?! What is it?  
sorry   
miss you xx

Needless to say Theodore was more than a little confused and looked up as he heard some pecking noise at the window. Sure enough there was a large snowy owl on the windowsill in his back garden. He went to the kitchen (still extremely confused) and got out some shredded wheats and some water. He broke the shredded wheats up a bit as he suspected the owl didn't eat them whole. He placed the food and water on the windowsill outside and watched as the bird ate. The butterflies were still there as he sat down and reached for his bag, he pulled out his english book and ripped a page out the back. Pulling a biro from his blazer pocket, he began to write.

Hi Harry,   
Lovely to hear from you! Wizards, Evil dude, magic, murder, gryffindor, quidditch, seekers- i'm sorry what?! I'm so confused. Ron seems lovely as is Hedwig. School is a drag and but I didn't get an egg to the head today so that's good i guess. Yes I have made some friends, Amber and Leanne. They're lovely, today Amber came out and Leanne did as well in a way, i'm not really sure. She said she had no fucking clue. So i guess that's not that good. To be frank she makes a good point though, I'm not sure what a crush is at all really. There's this- actually never mind. I'm assuming Ron meant the telephone and it appeared you didn't explain it well. Basically it's a device that lets you talk to someone far away. Why doesn't Ron's father know? I miss you too! Are you coming home for christmas? I'm not sure how i'd give you a present via owl.   
miss you too,  
lots of love,  
Theo  
xx

He addressed the letter to Harry and attached it (with some difficulty) to Hedwig. He watched as she flew gracefully of into the horizon towards wherever Harry was.


	3. Happy Birthday Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe don’t be fooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Harry turns 14 and Theodore already is 14. summer of 1994

Theodore walked slowly up the hill, the heat beating down on him. It was a hot summer, although his mother still tried to get him to put on a jumper. He ran from the house before she was able to, grabbing Harry's gift from underneath the coat stand as he left. He'd gotten Harry a Discman for his birthday, it had taken him an entire year of savings to get it for him. He hoped he'd like it, it had been bloody expensive. Leanne and Amber were both shocked when he told them what he'd gotten Harry proclaiming he must have really fallen for him. He silently agreed with them.

Once he reached the top of the hill he looked around the meadow and saw a mop of dark hair poking out of the greenery. He smiled to himself as he walked up to him. Harry always made him happy, he was always kind and good-natured. He sat himself down next to Harry and hugged him.  
"Hi Harry, how's your birthday going! You're 14 now! Woohoo!!", Harry smiled and hugged him back. He'd been quieter later like he had a lot on his mind, he probably did but Theodore didn't want to push it. 

"Yeh, I know I can't believe it.", Harry said bluntly.   
"Ok what's up, you're never annoyed, especially not on your birthday! Come on!", Theodore said. Harry frowned and rested his head on Theodore's shoulder. 'Ah fuck' Theodore thought 'the butterflies are back!'. Pointedly ignoring the butterflies in his stomach who seemed to be starting a riot, he placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and squeezed him before leaning back and asking, "So you want your birthday present or not, Harry?". Harry smiled and took the present, he opened it in a rush scattering wrapping paper all around them. Once again Theodore found himself smiling again, Harry was just too sweet. His jaw dropped when he saw it and Theodore couldn't help but laugh. 

"But Theo- I can't- It's so expensive- How- Theo- Oh my- Wow- Uh- Wow!", Harry spluttered amazed, no one had ever got him something so nice before. Theodore smiled again, the butterflies somehow even harder than before.   
Harry looked up and blushed under Theodore's gaze. He reached over to Theodore and pressed his lips onto the tip of his nose, kissing it lightly. Theodore's breath caught in his throat as Harry pulled back, ever so slightly to look him in the eyes.   
They hadn't done that in a very long time and they'd been children then. Theodore smiled and brought his hand up to Harry's cheek, cupping it before pressing their lips together. Harry responded almost immediately and they're were soon a mess of lips crashing together. The butterflies in Theodore's stomach erupted into a thousand fireworks. He pulled away still smiling, he would've continued forever but he needed to breath for you know, living purposes.  
Harry looked up at him and smiled as he said, "Well. That was new!". 

He laughed and pulled Theodore in for another kiss. It was slower this time, more meaningful, it was like an entire poem in one kiss Theodore pulled back and mumbled "You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that" into Harry's mouth. Harry smiled before kissing him again, soon enough it had turned into a desperate make out session, practically devouring each other. Their bodies curving together, hands in each other's hair. The butterflies once again turned into fireworks. God he'd waited so long to do this, he'd imagined it a thousand times over but nothing could compare to this. 

It was magical, just like Harry. 

For the next fortnight or so they spent most of their time listening to cds on the discman whilst nestled together in the meadow occasionally making out, surrounded by wildflowers once again. The entire summer had felt magical to Theodore and he could stay in it forever. 

Harry told him very little about his school and what was happening but Theodore didn't press him on it. If he wanted to tell him, he'd tell him. 

On the 24th of August Harry left again, something about a Quidditch World Cup, which greatly confused Theodore but he listened in awe nonetheless as Harry explained the sport and the magnitude of the World Cup. He missed Harry greatly and dreamt about him almost everyday. He hoped Harry was alright and the Wizarding World was a nicer place than Little Whinging. 

Leanne had nearly been raped at the end of august. She'd been walking home from Amber's at around 7 and it was barely even dark yet. She'd escaped just about by kneeing him in the nuts and punching him in the jaw. She'd run as fast possible and as far as possible. She'd ended up on Theodore's doorstep 10 minutes later extremely shaken and out of breath. Her hair was messed up and in face, her top had a tear in the side and there was bruising on her waist, neck and breast.   
They'd called her parents and offered to tidy her up, she'd refused, adamant to go to the police. 

They accompanied Leanne and her parents to the police station, meeting Amber at the door. They all looked extremely worried and confused. Leanne was furious and provided a perfect statement, they asked for an account of events from both Amber and Theodore. The police warned Leanne that her accusation would probably not go through to anything. She was naturally furious, as she should be. Theodore was furious for her and was horrified that the police didn't do anything.

By the the time school started the entire school had heard and Leanne had a constant clenched fist, ready to punch anyone who said anything.

The first letter from Harry came through on about the second week of October. He'd looked forward to it for months.

Hi Theo,  
How are you? The Quidditch World Cup was dreadful! The Irish won but there was horrible business after. I won't go into it. Have you ever had a crush? I've got one on a girl at school, Cho. I'm not sure how to ask her out though, it seems really awkward.   
Theodore stopped reading for a second and stared agape at the peice of paper. What the fuck!! I- what?!   
I asked Hermione and she said she had the same problem. That confused me, i've never seen her ask a guy out, when she's not with me or Ron she's talking to Pansy Parkinson (a quite nice Slytherin but she's friends with Draco Malfoy so I can't like her too much). This school year is already extremely confusing! Help me!! Miss you already!  
Lots of Love,  
Harry  
xx  
P.S Hey mate it's Ron! How are you!! Did you get the jumper my mum knitted you!!??

Theodore sat there thoroughly confused before beginning to write his reply.

Harry,  
What the fuck!  
I think you and Hermione need to talk about your sexualities.   
Theodore  
p.s: thank you Ron it was very nice of you but you didn't have to.

Before he could even rethink the reply he gave it to Hedwig and she flew away. He sighed and collapsed onto the sofa, head in his hands. What the fuck had just happened! He sat there for what felt like hours, at some point he'd started crying, tears pouring down his face. Choked sobs into the knitted blanket on his couch. He felt so confused and lonely. Why- what- what had just happened! 

After and hour or two he got up, grabbed the letter and stormed out. 

Five minutes later he was at Amber's house and knocked calmly on the door. A muffled call could be heard, "Wait, hang on, coming". Amber's older sister Mabel opened the door and sighed at the sight of him he probably looked a wreck, "Amber, it's your mate, whatsisname!" she called up the stairs. Amber climbed down the stairs and gasped at him before practically pulling him upstairs with her. "YOU are going to tell me EVERYTHING!", she stated firmly as he was pushed into her small box room.

He took a seat at Amber's desk chair and nodded at Leanne, seemingly unable to muster any words just yet. He was furious. And thoroughly confused. He handed them the letter as Amber sat on her bed and leaned onto Leanne as they read the letter. He'd crossed out the Quidditch word as he doubted they knew what Quidditch was. They read quietly obviously still quite confused which Leanne soon expressed, "Uhm, what!?". Theodore realised he still hadn't told them about the start of his summer. "We spent the first half of the summer fucking snogging in the meadow on the hill! And then he goes and asks me how to ask a girl out! And if he had a fucking crush!! What the fuck! Argh!", the girls sat mouths open as they took that in. "Oh no, baby, no, oh no! Come 'ere! We're havin a hug! NOW! Come on we'll make you feel better! Leanne take some cash from my purse and get some cheap pizzas from the Co-Op and some other comfy food and shit!", Leanne quickly left and Amber pulled Theodore into a warm hug. He felt so safe and comfortable with his friends, like he could tell them everything and they'd help him. Or that he'd murdered someone and they wouldn't judge him and would help him dispose of the body. He was pretty sure Amber was currently going through ways to murder somebody via letter in her head as her brow was furrowed and her mouth a thin line. 

Five minutes later Leanne was back and Theodore was still in Ambers arms, eyes red and cheeks stinging with tears. He knew it wasn't that bad but it felt like a knife in his stomach and he'd waited so long to kiss Harry, to be with him. Leanne joined in their squashed, group hug and told them that there were pizzas in the oven and a dozen packets of biscuits were at the end of the bed. They sat quietly listening to Blur and Oasis on Amber's dad's record player, swaying to the rhythm. 

10 minutes later they were on the sofa eating greasy pizzas and drinking seven up. He tried not to think about Harry and instead put all of his energy into trying to digest the stringy, plasticy cheese. It was quite nice if you ignored the amount of oil on it.


	4. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i know this isn't the summer and won't have any Harry in but it's important because he has a life and a very confusing one for me to write. Once again this is extremely slowburn, may not seem like it but IT IS. like years. YEARS! There shall be angst and some point. But i'll just zip past any smut and it'll be implied not written because that makes me feel creeped out otherwise... haha 🌝 Enjoy and Yay :) Theyre in a year 10/ 4th Year

24th October 

Theodore collapsed half-heartedly into the grass, Leanne and Amber falling beside him. It was surprisingly hot for October so they'd decided to sit out in the fields surrounding the school for lunch. His lunch consisted of a pot of cold pasta and a sprite. Needless to say he wasn't really looking forward to it. He didn't even have a fork for gods sake!   
Leanne and Amber started a quiet conversation discussing the likelihood of having Margaret Thatchers head on a stick by the year 2000. For some reason they were quiet optimistic. Meanwhile Theodore sat quietly looking around him as he picked at the fraying cuff of his blazer. He was jolted back to reality when he felt a light tap on his right shoulder. He turned to face whoever it was and to his (albeit slight) surprise it was Joseph. Joseph something or other, wait wasn't it Rhodes. Yeh Joseph Rhodes. They were in English together, he thought so anyway. He didn't really talk much to people like Rhodes. So it was a slight surprise for him to want to speak to him. Amber and Leanne shot an almost identical glance of confusion towards him but continued their slightly murderous conversation with excitement as Theodore stood up. 

Rhodes said nothing but gestured for Theodore to follow after him. Theodore didn't fancy being beaten up by the guy so he followed. Although Rhodes was one of the nicer one of that clan of football mad twits and slightly cleverer as well but in the end he was just as bad as those and he didn't doubt that Rhodes could and would beat him up. 

After a while of awkward silence as Theodore followed Rhodes they reached the back of the school. Theodore's brow furrowed as they went in between the ancient tennis courts, through a dark blue gate and down the side of the school. It was a narrow path with the schools brickwork on one side and the other a rickety fence shrouded in ivy.   
"Uhm, what do you want again?", inquired Theodore his eyebrow quirked and his mouth a worried line.   
"Oh, uhm sorry,", Rhodes replied a slight blush creeping up his next, " s'just I was, well, I, uhm- wait, you are gay right?!". He was getting sorta panicky now and stressed.   
"Uhm yes, how d'you know?", Theodore answered his hands returning to the fraying cuff of his blazer, picking at an annoyingly long loose thread. They were silent for a moment. Theodore could feel Rhodes eyes on him as he pulled once again on the loose thread. After a few seconds the thread was between his forefinger and thumb, hanging limbly. He looked up once again at Rhodes, gnawing at his lip. He was extremely confused but could also sense something Rhodes wanted to talk to him about. He'd always had that ability, to sense when someone wanted to say something important. Well except with Harry, Harry was different. Always has been, probably always will.  
"Listen,", Rhodes hissed, "I've gotta tad offa crush-", Theodore's eyes widened at that,"Oi don't look at me like that. Look, i've not got a damn clue why! But I do! So I just need to- look ya know what! Fuck this!", Rhodes went to turned his head slightly looking down at his feet and looking into Theodore's eyes. Theodore looked into Joseph's eyes (he thought he should probably refer to him as Joseph or maybe Joe but not Rhodes). His hand reached round the other boys neck and found Joseph's collar, pulling him down towards him. Joe looked momentarily shocked and glanced down at Theodore's lips and then at his eyes and then back to his lips. Theodore smiled as he once again pulled Joe towards him and their lips were barely a centimetre apart as he mumbled a quiet, "Yes?". In reply Joe closed the gap between them with a kiss, it was small and short (or at least it was meant to be) but once they broke apart they found themselves kissing again. Except this time it was different, it was harsher, intense. After a moment of passion that surprised them both, they broke apart. Theodore smiled up at Joe who was now a flustered mess. It was quite funny seeing a popular guy, the ones always calm and cool, a blushing bundle.   
"You ok?", Theodore asked, holding back a laugh. Joe gave no response and proceeded to open his mouth a few times like a fish. After a moment or so Joseph seemed to regain his ability to control his mouth as he said, "Wow.", his voice hoarse and Theodore bit back another laugh. He coughed lightly and shook his head. A look of realisation seemed to dawn on Joseph as his blush crept away. He leaned into Theodore and whispered, "Secret.", into the smaller boys ear. Theodore gulped as the taller boy gently nipped his ear. He pulled back with a smirk plastered on his face. Theodore chuckled to himself, proceeding to pull Joseph down once again to kiss him. It was a quick kiss, but nice nonetheless, they could feel the other smile into it. Theodore pulled away still smiling and turned, walking briskly away. He didn't turn back until he got to the blue gates and sent smug wink at the flustered, blushing mess. 

He walked leasurely back to his friends, a pleasant smile on his face.  
"So what did he want? He didn't hurt you did you did he!?", Amber questioned, her eyes turning stony as she reached the end of her sentence. Leanne raised an eyebrow as she took a large sip of her pepsi.   
"Oh don't worry Amulet dearest, nothing of the sort.", Theodore replied dryly as Leanne snorted quietly.   
"Don't. Call. Me. Amulet!", she practically growled before bursting into lighthearted giggles.

Theodore smiled and looked back over the school, from the hill you could see every cracked window, every white stain of pigeon crap, every crumpled can upon the roof and every small cloud of green or grey smoke wafting into the air in certain places, that the school seemed to offer. As he scanned the school his eyes landed on Joseph, who was sitting with his back resting on the high gates surrounding the tennis courts, his can of dr pepper or perhaps coca-cola sitting abandoned beside him. He smiled to himself and looked back at his friends. 

Amber was leaning her head back on Leanne's shoulder, staring up at the clouds littering the abnormally-blue-for-October sky. Every now and then Amber would point out a particular cloud and proclaim it was 'obviously a unicorn duck!' or something similar. Leanne would agree with her, her eyes not even looking up at the sky. Instead she looked down at Amber with a look af complete and utter adoration. Theodore smiled and caught her eye as she looked up. Leanne looked into his eyes and as he quirked an eyebrow she blushed and shook her head.


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Hi Theo,  
How are you? I'm doing just fine, school is slightly stressful but hey what can you do! How's your school? I brought my discman with my to the Weasleys, they all found it fascinating and Ron blasted Queen loudly for 4 hours once. Hermione was sitting with Ron's little sister Ginny with her Walkman, listing to a mix of The Kooks, Blur and Pulp Fiction soundtrack. It was quite funny seeing Ginny's face change with each tape. Anyway that was summer but schools pretty cool i guess. There's this Yule Ball thing coming up on Christmas Eve. Sounds good but i have to ask someone to the ball! Urgh! Neville's going with Ginny, Dean and Seamus are going together, Hermione won't tell who she's going with and Ron's working up the courage to ask Lavender but i know he really wanted to go with Hermione. I HAVE TO WEAR DRESS ROBES!! They're like tuxes for wizards and they're bloody awful! Ron's had a damn bonnet!! Oooh Ron just walked in and apparently Lavender's going with Parvati! Damn... I tried asking Cho to the ball but she's going with Cedric :( I can't go alone! That's just embarrassing! Maybe i'll ask one of the Beauxbaton's girls? Or the durmstrang girls? (two schools on a year long trip (?) here) Oh god this is going to be so sad. Although Ron had to dance with Mcgonagall, one of our Professors. It was hilarious!  
Miss you lots mate,  
Harry  
p.s. in regards to your previous letter i mentioned it to Hermione, i didn't tell her about summer so she's sending an owl over too. sorry 

-

Dear Theodore,  
I'm Hermione as i'm sure Harry has said. In regards to your previous suggestion I'd just like you to know that yes I am Bi and Harry and Ron are oblivious twits. I'm not really sure why you suggested Harry talk about his sexuality though. He seems pretty straight to me. Do you mind if I continue writing to you? It's just Hogwarts isn't exactly the most LGBT+ friendly school. I mean our Headteacher is gay but it's not the best thing to be if you know what I mean! Anyway i was wondering if i could talk to you about certain things i can't exactly talk to Harry and Ron about, you know? You can do the same if you want! I hope i meet you one day Theodore!  
Kind regards,  
Hermione Granger  
x  
-  
Hi Harry,  
Good to hear! The Yule Ball sounds bloody dreadful! Why don't you and Ron go together as friends! You could just dance with Hermione or Parvati or Lavender if your that worried about seeming... Gay! Apparently Hogwarts is a tad homophobic. My schools the same. Dress Robes! Dear god. Schools good I guess. I'm really enjoying English but not because of the lesson. I have a few old Kooks tapes and my friends and I share a REALLY large collection of other BritPop records and tapes and CDs. It's a long story but we made a system at school where you can rent them from us. I think Leanne's in love with Amber but don't tell her. It's really sweet. Hope you have a nice time at the ball!  
Miss you lots,  
Theo x  
-  
Hi Hermione,  
Thank you for the owl (?). That's cool my friend Amber's Bi aswell. I'm Gay and Leanne's, well Leanne's just confused. My friends and I have a large collection of Britpop which Harry mentioned you liked! Would you like to borrow some theres a load of tapes, records and CDs so it depends on what machine you've got. Last summer when I gave Harry his Discman he mentioned they didn't work at Hogwarts. Have you charmed (?) it to work? Harry made it sound like you probably did. Anyway just tell me the tapes or records you haven't got and i'll 'rent' them to you (don't worry it's free for friends). I'd love to be your LGBT+ lifeline in a homophobic prison (idek). Might as well start with me! So for the last month or so Ive been 'seeing' this guy, Joseph Rhodes, but the problem is he's in the closet, (our schools a tory haven istg) and he's on the football team. So we only see each other round the back of the school. He's nice and everything, like really nice if you get to know him. But he's not Harry. You see last summer. It was different if you know what I mean. Like the summers before we'd just climb trees, watch TV, listen to music and other stuff. Except this summer we spent it like. Oh god i really don't know how to say it. *insert a raised eyebrow and a pointed look here* Do you understand. And i think he's in denial because in his letters he pretends it didn't happen and it's just so confusing. I'm rambling now! Send back your 'problem' and ill do my best to help!   
Thanks  
Kind Regards,   
Theo x  
-  
Dear Theo,  
Oh my GOD you're right mate, god we're such twats! Anyway I asked Ron and he said he can't because he's going with Padma Patil (some ravenclaw who asked him) so yh. Oh wait i'm back and Fred just asked me... so yh we're going together i guess, cool .*inserted cool sunglasses face here* How are you mate? What do you mean about the English class, i'm denser than rocks according to Mione. Say hello to your mum from me! Anyway gotta go figure out how to get past a dragon!  
Bye mate,  
Harry   
-  
Dear Theo,  
I'd love to borrow some tapes, do you and your friends have Oasis and Take That? If not don't worry i'm sure someone here will let me borrow some but most haven't worked out how to charm them to work. Amateurs.   
OH MY GOD!!  
I'm so sorry Theo, Harry's denser than rocks I swear!! I hope this Joseph guy stays safe (i've heard footballs rather homophobic) and that he treats you right. I'll talk to Harry, but he'll probably think i'm telling him to do his homework.   
Well my 'problem' is I may have accidentally said yes to a professional quidditch player to go to the yule ball with even though i'm in love with someone else who still hasn't gotten the hint. Basically I kinda just knodded dumbly because well HES A PROFESSIONAL GODDAMN QUIDDITCH PLAYER!!! For fucks sake! Anyway I panicked but he's kinda nice but I really don't like him like that. What should I do?  
The other day Hagrid (the groundskeeper we're friends with) showed me the dragon enclosures and I spoke to Charlie Weasley (Ron's second eldest brother) and his boyfriend (I think) came up behind him and whispered something in his ear, kissing him. It was really sweet but now I know and I can't tell the rest of the Weasleys. Two of which are my best friends!! God damn it!!!  
Anyway send back advice and updates!  
Hope to see you one day,  
Yours,  
Hermione   
-  
Dear Harry,  
Well good for you mate, hope you enjoy yourself! I'm good, yeah. My boyfriend's in my English class so I get to see him then. Mum says to ask if you want any soap or candles. So if you need any, just ask I swear this house always smells like flowers! And finally. YOU WHAT MATE!! A FUCKING DRAGON GOD DAMN IT HARRY WHY JUST WHY!!! WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOUR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!   
Bye,  
Theo   
-  
Dear Hermione,  
Damn that's a lot of secrets!   
So i've attached the tapes in a little parcel :)  
Joe's fine, he's tough they'll never expect it.   
Just tell her how you feel and tell the quidditch player how you're just going as friends. (bring a stabby thing or something in case he gets angry you can never be too safe). Keep the guys secret and just steer the conversation away from his romantic life when it comes up. How many siblings does Ron have then? HOW DID YOU LET HARRY FACE A GOD DAMN DRAGON!! WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOUR SCHOOL!!!!!  
Anywho,   
Byeee,  
Theo


End file.
